


What Is This Feeling?

by senorito



Series: Wicked [2]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, Its a musical you guys okay, M/M, Wicked AU!, who can rhyme Magisterium with something i need help, y'all'd've need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: Alastair doesn't approve of stealing. According to him it's....(ALASTAIR)Pulls up in silver Rolls Royce Phantom.....almost as bad as magic. Get in.CALL limps into car(ALASTAIR) We want to be late, but not too late. God forbid one of the Masters at the Iron Trial picks you out of spite.





	1. Act 1 Scene 2

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Twelve Year Old Call had a naked mole rat fetish. I'm positive it only evolved into jagisterium from there.

ASHEVILLE  
(CALL) _Stands on curb outside school with a pronounced limp. Speaks to audience with a Southern accent._

My name's Callum Hunt. I'm a legend in my little North Carolina town of Asheville. Well. They like to call it small. It's actually more medium sized. And I'm not a legend in a good way. I'm notorious for driving off all sorts of "friendly neighborhood school officials," such as substitute teachers, guidance councillors, and principals. The mayor holds a special hatred for me in her heart. Alastair said it'd be hard not to after I ruined the May Day parade. It wasn't my fault that the idiotic mice I decided to free ran under the feet of the Cub Scouts and then they broke formation, screaming, and ruined the festivities! The mice were stupid, but the y'all'd've become stupider. Alastair made me give back the naked mole rat that started it all. He doesn't approve of stealing in the slightest. According to him it's....

(ALASTAIR) _Pulls up in silver Rolls Royce Phantom_  
.....almost as bad as magic. Get in. 

_CALL limps into car_

(ALASTAIR) We want to be late, but not too late. God forbid one of the Masters at the Iron Trial picks you out of spite. Remember what I told you?

(CALL) Yup. _Recites in a bored monotone_ "Make my mind totally blank. Concentrate on the opposite of what they want. Focus on someone else's test." You've only told me about a million times. 

(ALASTAIR) I've grilled it into your brain because it's important, Call. Lots of kids think it's about being special. Their parents do too. Especially in families where magical ability dates back generations. And some families where the magic has mostly died out see a magical child as hope for a return to power. But it's the children with no magical abilities you should pity the most. They're the ones who think it's going to be like the movies. It's nothing like the movies. 

_CALL is quiet._

(ALASTAIR) I promise afterwards we'll go out for ice cream . Triple scoop. Okay?


	2. Act I, Scene III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YOUNG CALL)  
>  _Very nervous and uncomfortable now._  
>  But you're a magician, aren't you?
> 
> (ALASTAIR)   
> _Sad and angry, mournful_  
>  I haven't used my magic since your mother died. I'll never use it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastair: I'll never use my magic again! *huffs like a disgruntled teenage girl*   
> Also Alastair: uses a LOT of magic in TCG and TBK

BLACKOUT- _This is a flashback_

(OLDER KIDS)  
Loser! Messed up! Idiot!

_Adlib insults; confronting YOUNG CALL and cornering him by playground._  
YOUNG CALL tries to punch the biggest one and a tussle starts. The end  
result is CALL on the ground, barely conscious

(LARGEST BULLY)  
Apolgize for being a gimpy clown! Or else!

( YOUNG CALL)  
Sorry for being awesome, losers!

_Brief BLACKOUT as YOUNG CALL slips unconscious- However long it takes  
to get set up with piles of ROCKS_

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _Wakes up, sits halfway up  
Sees bullies running away_

_(Mutters)_  
Wow. Can't believe my comeback worked so well.

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _Shouts to the OLDER KIDS running away_  
That's right You'd better run!

_Hauls himself up, using his right leg much more than left.  
Stares at the piles of rocks pulled up from the ground around his body_

_NOTE: As it is illogical for a crew to be able to create_  
a deep chasm in the stage floor in the few seconds CALL  
is unconscious, piles of rocks are used instead. 

(YOUNG CALL)  
Cool!

_ALASTAIR runs onstage_  
(ALASTAIR)  
Oh God, Call! I was going to pick you up from school! You okay?

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _Battered and bloody, limping more than usual from bullies_

Yeah! I'm fine! Did you see that! All those rocks? I did that!

_YOUNG CALL babbles excitedly; this is the coolest thing that's ever  
happened to him!_

_ALASTAIR frowns_

_ALASTAIR and YOUNG CALL slowly start walking back; YOUNG CALL is incredibly  
slow and limping; every step is painful_

(ALASTAIR)  
What you just did was magic. It runs in families. Not everyone in a family  
will necessarily have it, but it looks like you might. Unfortunately. I am  
so sorry, Call.

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _torn between glee and horror_   
So the piles of rocks- you're saying I did that?

(YOUNG CALL)  
Is that what mages do?

(ALASTAIR)  
Mages draw on the elements- earth, air, water, and even the void, which is the source of the most powerful and terrible magic of all, chaos magic. They can use it for a lot of things, including pulling rocks from the very earth, like you did. In the beginning, when magic first comes on, it is very intense. Raw power... but balance is what tempers magical ability. It takes a lot of study to have as much power as a newly woken mage. Young mages have little control. But, Call, you must fight it. And you must never use your magic again. If you do, the mages will take you away to their tunnels. 

(YOUNG CALL)  
That's where the school is? The Magisterium is underground?

(ALASTAIR)  
 _Grim_  
Buried under the earth where no one can find it. Theres no light down there . No windows. The place is a maze. You could get lost in the caverns and die and no one would ever know.

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _Very nervous and uncomfortable now._  
But you're a magician, aren't you?

(ALASTAIR)   
_Sad and angry, mournful_  
I haven't used my magic since your mother died. I'll never use it again.

(YOUNG CALL)  
 _Perking up at the thought of SARAH_  
And Mom went there? To the tunnels? Really?

(ALASTAIR)  
Yes she did. And it's because of magic that she died. When mages go to war, which is often, they don't care about the people who die because of it. Which is another reason you cannot attract their attention.

(CALL)  
 _To the audience, sidebar_  
That night I tossed and turned, thinking about my mother, who Alastair never talked about unless he had to. I didn't have much information about her, just a few pictures of a woman with hair like mine and eyes a color I couldn't make out. When I finally got to sleep I woke up screaming, dreaming of running away from a monster made of smoke, whose eyes swirled with a thousand different colors.... but I couldn't run fast enough because of my leg, and it dragged along like a dead thing until I collapsed.

Other kids in my class are afraid of the dark, of the monsters under the bed, or murderers with giant axes. I'm afraid of magicians, and I'm even more scared that I am one. They're the reason my mother's dead and my father hardly ever laughs and doesn't have any friends. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Alastair's obsessed with putting broken things back together.


	3. Act I, Scene IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (DREW)  
> So this definitely isn't pony school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pony school, just relentless standardized testing and gallons of blue ink. What's a son of Master Joseph and the reborn Enemy of Death to do? 
> 
> The two words 'Aaron ducked' is Good and Pure for two reasons
> 
> a) Aaron. PROOF THE GOLDEN BOY LIVES. BWAHAHA!
> 
> b) Aaron's duckfluff, which Totally Bisexual Call™ can't help but notice A Lot

_AIRFIELD. 6 MASTERS, NORTH, RUFUS, MILAGROS, LEMUEL, ROCKMAPLE, and_  
TANAKA. Kids and parents sit in semicircle UPSTAGE, including RAJAVIS, AARON by HIMSELF, DEWINTERS, CELIA and her TWO MOTHERS, GWENDA, and DREW,  


(NORTH)  
Welcome, aspirants, and welcome, families of aspirants, for the most  
significant afternoon of your child's life.

(CALL)  
_to himself_  
No pressure  
_to Alastair_  
Do they all know they're here to try to get into magic school?

(ALASTAIR)  
The parents believe whatever they want to believe and hear whatever they want to hear. If they want their child to be a famous athlete, they believe he's getting into an exclusive training program. If they hope she'll be a brain surgeon, this is pre-pre-premed. If the parents want them to grow up to be wealthy, then the adults believe this is the sort of prep school  
where they'll hobnob with the rich and powerful.

 _NORTH keeps speaking as ALASTAIR explains_  
Most of the kids will have had some sort of magical incident before. Some have already guessed what they are, some already know for sure, and the rest are about to find out.

The tests will be horrible. Just remember what I said and it'll all be over soon.

 

(MILAGROS)  
I'm Master Milagros. Aspirants, please follow me.

_KIDS file offstage._  
BLACKOUT.  
Stage is set up like a classroom, with TESTING BOOKLETS and PENS on desks. As they walk onstage and towards desks, CALL bumps into TAMARA 

(CALL)  
Sorry.

(TAMARA)  
We're all nervous

(JASPER)  
Hey, Tamara!

_Pulls her away to whisper about CALL. CALL sits down behind AARON. He opens the TEST BOOKLET._

(MILAGROS)  
Please keep your books closed until the test starts.

(MILAGROS)  
First off, welcome to the Iron Trial. Some of you've received invitations  
to apply to music school, or schools focusing on astronomy, or advanced  
math, or horseback riding. But you might've guessed that you're here to be  
evaluated for acceptance into the Magisterium.

_MILAGROS raises her arms and seems like they are in a CAVE. KIDS gasp and adlib amazement_

(GWENDA)  
So cool!

(MILAGROS)  
Some of you are legacies, with parents and family who've attended the  
Magisterium. Others we believe you have the potential to become mages. But none of you are assured a place. Only the Masters know what makes a perfect candidate.

(CALL)  
What if you don't want to go?

(DREW)  
Why wouldn't anyone want to go to pony school?

(MILAGROS)  
Drew Wallace, this is not pony school.  
You're being tested to see if you possess the qualites that will lead you  
to be chosen as an apprentice, and to accompany your Master to the  
Magisterium. And if you possess sufficent magic, attendance isn't optional.  
The Trial is for your own safety. If you're a legacy, you know the dangers  
untrained mages pose to themselves and others. 

_Several people look at TAMARA pointedly. She pretends not to notice, but does it very badly._

(GWENDA)  
So what happens if you don't get into the Magisterium?

(MILAGROS)  
Good question, Gwenda Mason. To be a successful mage, you must have three things. One is the intristic power of magic. That, you all have, to some  
degree.  
The second is knowledge of how to use it. That, we can give you.  
The third is control, and that must come from inside of you. Now, in your  
first year, as untaught mages, you're reaching the apex of your power, but  
you have no learning and no control.  
If you seem to possess neither an  
aptitude for learning nor control, then you will not find a place at the  
Magisterium. If so, we will make sure that you and your family are  
permanently safe from magic or any danger of succumbing to the elements.

_KIDS adlib confusion."What does she mean?"_

(DREW)  
So this definitely isn't pony school?

_Image of the cavern fades away._

(MILAGROS)  
The pens in front of you are special. If you don't use your pen, we can't  
read your test. Shake it to activate your ink. Remember to show your work!  
You may begin.

_KIDS open books and furiously begin to work, except CALL, who stares at the TESTING BOOKLET, trying to figure out the best way to fail. He shakes the pen slightly and tries to push it against the paper. It doesn't mark. He shakes harder. Same result.  
CALL stands up to shake the pen even harder._

(CALL)  
_under his breath,_

Come on, come on, work you stupid thing, WORK! 

_Blue ink explodes from the pen. CALL tries to stop it, but more only flows from the tip. AARON ducks under his desk to avoid the ink. JASPER and TAMARA put their heads together and begin to whisper and smirk. MILAGROS stares in amazement. All the other KIDS stare in shock._

(MILAGROS)  
Callum Hunt, please- please leave the room and try to clean yourself up, then wait out there until the rest of the aspirants finish.

_BLACKOUT as CALL limps off STAGE LEFT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out at my Tumblr, tamararajaviforpresident for updates and like 90% Magisterium (the rest is devoted to yoi, vld, hamilton, trump hate, and memes!)  
> Please comment and tell me how I'm doing, and if there's anything you'd like to see (or hear these people sing) (les mis, i gottchu) (hopefully- suggest a song to make a parody of that makes sense I BEG), or if you just want to sob at one in the morning (like I am now) about our Lord and Saviour Aaron Stewart, and how we didn't (I hate past tense so much) deserve him, or praise Queen/President Tamara, or to sympathize with the fact that Captain Fishface's boyfriend is dead and he's in jail for eternity (or at least until tsm comes out, which feels like the same thing)  
> You know what, you can definitely do that on my Tumblr, too, no matter how despicably long this end note turned out to be. Peace!


	4. Act I Scene V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROCKMAPLE)  
> Callum?
> 
> (CALL)  
> I can't do it.
> 
> (JASPER)  
> If he can't, he really can't. Just give the freak a zero and let's go before he creates a blizzard and we all die from paper cuts.
> 
> (ROCKMAPLE)  
> Fine. Everyone give me your papers and I'll give you your marks.
> 
> (CALL)  
>  _Tries to pick up the paper, but it sinks into the desk._
> 
> Master Rockmaple- there's something wrong with my paper.
> 
> (JASPER)  
> Everyone under the desks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah my hand hurts tbh. 
> 
> Honestly Jasper's dialogue is so underrated. Yes, he's an asshole in TIT, but he's a funny asshole

_ANOTHER TEST. THE STAGE IS CLEARED EXCEPT FOR A RED RUBBER BALL NEAR THE TOP OF A ROPE LADDER ATTACHED TO THE CEILING._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
I'm Master Rockmaple. This test is deceptively simple. Simply climb the rope ladder and get the ball. Who wants to go first?

_Some KIDS raise their hands, especially JASPER._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
How about you, Jasper DeWinter?

_JASPER looks up at the ball for a while, thinking seriously._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Are you quite ready?

_JASPER launches himself at the ladder. For every rung he climbs, the ladder lengthens. The more he climbs, the more he has to climb. Eventually, he falls in a pile of rope and wood._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Very good. Who's next?

(JASPER)  
Let me try it again. I know how to do it now.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
We have a lot of aspirants waiting their turn.

(JASPER) But it's not fair. Someone will get it right and then everyone will know how to do it. I'm being punished for going first.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
It looked to me like you wanted to go first. But okay, Jasper. If there's time after everyone else's done, you may.

_Other KIDS don't do any better. CELIA goes the farthest._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Aaron Stewart. You're up.

_AARON, looking sporty and confident, starts climbing fast, faster than the rope. KIDS grow hushed, watching him. AARON reaches the top, and knocks the ball into his hands before replacing it and sliding down with a grin._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Very good.  
Callum Hunt.

(CALL)  
I can't.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Why not?

(CALL)  
My leg. I'm not supposed to do physical stuff.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
So don't.

(CALL)  
 _More mad and embarassed by the minute._  
It's not an excuse. My leg bones were shattered when I was a baby. I've had ten operations, and as a result, I have sixty iron screws in there holding my leg together. Do you need to see the scars? 

(ROCKMAPLE)  
These tests aren't all obvious. At least try, Callum.  
If you fail, we move onto the next one.

(CALL)  
 _Throws his hands up._  
Fine. Fine.

_Deliberately puts left leg on lowest rung and then his weight, then CALL collapses._

_JASPER laughs._

_CALL looks up at the rubber ball, glaring furiously._

_The ball catches on fire._

_JASPER shrieks._

_Burning goop drips onto CALL'S shirt.._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Get out of the room.

(JASPER)  
But my turn! How'm I gonna get my second turn now that the freak's destroyed-

(ROCKMAPLE)  
GET OUT!

_KIDS SCATTER. EXIT STAGE LEFT._

_BLACKOUT._

_CLASSROOM SET. LIKE FIRST TEST, JUST WITH SINGLE SHEETS OF BLANK PAPER ON THE DESKS. CALL'S DESK ALREADY HAS THE PAPER 'FUSED' TO HIS DESK. OTHER PAPERS COULD 'FLY' BY BEING ATTACHED BY LINE TO THE CATWALKS.._

(AARON)  
You okay?

(CALL)  
 _Sarcastic as hell.._  
Fine. Never better.

(AARON)  
I have no idea how you did that, but it was epic. The look on Master Rockmaple's face was like-

_AARON tries to reproduce it. CALL starts to laugh, but stops himself.._

(TAMARA)  
Master Rockmaple, I don't have a pen.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
You won't need one. Use air to lift your paper steadily into the air without touching it, then join me over here.

_AARON, TAMARA, and several others manage it.  
JASPER pricks his thumb with a needle and sucks on it, the paper crumples up into a ball and hits CALL on the forehead.._

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Jasper, that's enough.  
Callum?

(CALL)  
I can't do it.

(JASPER)  
If he can't, he really can't. Just give the freak a zero and let's go before he creates a blizzard and we all die from paper cuts.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Fine. Everyone give me your papers and I'll give you your marks.

(CALL)  
 _Tries to pick up the paper, but it sinks into the desk._

Master Rockmaple- there's something wrong with my paper.

(JASPER)  
Everyone under the desks!

(ROCKMAPLE)  
Who did this? Call, did you do this?

(CALL)  
I don't know.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
You don't know?

(CALL)  
I don't know. Maybe the paper is defective.

(ROCKMAPLE)  
It's just paper! All right. Fine. You get a zero. No, wait, you are going to be the first aspirant in Magisterium history to get a negative score. You get a minus ten. I think we can be grateful that the final test is one you do alone.

_BLACKOUT._

_DURING THE BLACKOUT, AS THE CREW PREPARES AN EMPTY STAGE, RUFUS' VOICE SHOULD EMANATE THROUGH THE THEATER_

(RUFUS)  
Callum Hunt. My name is Master Rufus. Come in.

_SINGLE SPOTLIGHT WHERE RUFUS STANDS, BOWL OF WATER AND FIRE IN HIS GRASP._  
CALL limps on stage

(RUFUS)  
Did you know, to obtain good posture, people used to practice walking around with books on their heads?  
Take the bowl.

(CALL)  
But the flame will go out.

(RUFUS)  
That is the test. See if you can keep the flame burning, and how long.

_CALL takes the bowl._  
Immediately, the flame leaps up high. Call tries to move the bowl and put it out.

(RUFUS)  
Callum Hunt. I'm surprised at you. I taught both your parents at the Magisterium. They were my apprentices. Your mother would have been disappointed to have seen her son so obviously trying to fail a test simply because-

_The wooden bowl cracks into splinters. CALL drops them, and the splinters catch fire on the floor_

(RUFUS)  
Stop it! Stop it right now! He slams CALL'S palms together and the fires go out.

(CALL)  
Let me go! I didn't mean to do that! I don't even know what happened! 

(RUFUS)   
What happened is that you failed another test. You may go back and join your father to await your final score. 

_BLACKOUT._

_AIRFIELD SET. PARENTS WAIT AS CALL, THE FINAL ASPIRANT, ENTERS STAGE LEFT AND SITS DOWN NEXT TO ALASTAIR, COVERED IN STAINS. A WHITEBOARD HAS BEEN SET UP WITH SCORES. AARON AND TAMARA TIED FOR FIRST, WITH JASPER IN SECOND. CALL IS DEAD LAST._

(ALASTAIR)   
Call! You're covered in blood and ink and you smell like burnt plastic! What happened? 

(CALL)   
I messed up. I think I really messed up.

(ALASTAIR)   
It's okay. You were supposed to mess up. 

(CALL)   
I know, but I thought I'd be- I thought it'd be different.

(ALASTAIR)   
I know it doesn't feel good to fail at anything, Call, but this is for the best. You did really well.

(CALL)   
If by 'really well', you mean 'sucking'

(ALASTAIR)   
I was worried for a minute, when you got full marks on the first test, the one with the pens, but then they took them away. I've never seen anyone lose points before. 

You're in last place. There're kids without any magic who did better than you. I think you deserve an ice cream sundae, the biggest we can get, on the way home. With butterscotch, peanut butter, and Gummy Bears. Okay? 

(CALL)   
_Still dejected._  
Yeah. Okay.

(RUFUS)   
Aspirants, thank you for being here with us today. There are five mages here, and they are authorized to pick up to six apprentices. Those apprentices will be their apprentices for the five years they'll spend at the Magisterium, so it's not a choice a Master undertakes lightly. If you're not selected, it's because there may be several reasons you're not suitable for this kind of training. Before you leave, a mage will explain your obligations of secrecy and give you the means to protect you and your family. Does anyone have questions? 

Very well! May the selection process begin! Aspirants, as we say your names, please come join your new Master. As the most senior mage present taking apprentices, I will begin the selection. 

(RUFUS)  
Aaron Stewart. 

_AARON rises from where he was sitting alone and joins RUFUS. TAMARA sits rigid, her PARENTS looking furious._

(RUFUS)  
Tamara Rajavi. 

_TAMARA'S parents clap politely as she stands. JASPER is already half out of his seat._

(RUFUS)   
And my last apprentice will be Callum Hunt. 

_EVERYONE is shocked, no one more than CALL himself._

(RUFUS)   
I said Callum Hunt. Callum Hunt, please come over here. 

(ALASTAIR)   
Absolutely not. This has gone far enough, Rufus. You can't have him. 

(RUFUS)   
Alastair, you know the boy needs to be taught. 

_MAGES start slowly walking towards ALASTAIR and CALL menacingly._

(CALL)   
I'll go. Don't worry. I'll go and I'll get kicked out and then everything will be the same- 

(ALASTAIR)   
_Looks unhinged, crazy._  
You don't understand. We're going to have to run. 

(RUFUS)   
Enough. The boy stays here. 

(ALASTAIR)   
Haven't you killed enough of my family? 

(RUFUS)   
_sotto voce_  
Let him go, Alastair.

(ALASTAIR)   
No. He's my child. I have rights. I decide his future. 

(RUFUS)   
No. You don't. 

_ALASTAIR jerks back, but MAGES grab him and wrenches CALL out of his arms. They're struggling, the whole room is staring, and the MAGES are pulling ALASTAIR away._

(ALASTAIR)   
Call! Call don't listen to anything they say! 

_ALASTAIR throws SEMIRAMIS AT CALL. THE ENTIRE STAGE STANDS FROZEN, EXCEPT FOR AARON, WHO NEATLY PLUCKS IT OUT OF THE AIR AND HANDS IT TO CALL._

_ALASTAIR is finally dragged offstage RIGHT._

_AARON hands the knife to CALL._

(AARON)   
I guess this is yours, right? 

(TAMARA)   
THAT was your father? 

(CALL)   
Yeah. He wants me to be safe. 

_BLACKOUT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr at tamararajaviforpresident. I've got LOTS of new tsm content. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! We've got some singing next- and then ONWARD! New work! Please comment and tell me how I did, what you liked, I'm completely serious in the fact that if I get little to no response, my internal ball of anxiety will tell me to stop because no one cares. On the other hand..... feedback makes me so happy you have no idea. :)


	5. Act I, Scene VI- What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (IRON TRIO)  
> What is this feeling?  
> Fervid as a flame,  
> Does it have a name?  
> Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this song is so gay lolllll. (Especially if you replace loathe with love) I'll probably have a reprise later, slower, where Aaron sings it by himself, explaining his feelings. Hope you enjoy it!

_ARRIVING AT THE MAGISTERIUM, EVERYONE SETTLING IN  
AARON DOESN'T SING UNLESS SPECIFICALLY NOTED- HE DOESN'T REALLY LOATHE CALL,_

(ASSEMBLY INTERROGATOR)  
Tamara- Is it true you were both their friend?

(TAMARA)  
Of course I was Aaron and Call's friend. We were all Rufus' apprentices- at school.

 

(TAMARA)  
Dearest, darlingest, Momsie and Popsicle...

(CALL)  
My dear Father...

(BOTH)  
There's been some stupidity. Over apprenticing under Rufus.

(CALL)  
But, of course, I'll run away.

(TAMARA)  
But, of course, I'll rise above it.

(BOTH)  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.  
Yes, there's been some stupidity  
For you see, one apprentice is...

(TAMARA)  
Unusually and exceedingly annoying..

(AARON)  
And altogether quite wonderful to describe...

(SPOKEN- TAMARA)  
Aaron, your crush is showing.

(CALL)  
Blond.

(IRON TRIO)  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

(CALL)  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you.

(TAMARA)  
My pulse is rushing,

(CALL)  
My head is reeling,

(AARON)  
My face is flushing.

(IRON TRIO)  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!

(JASPER)  
Loathing.

(CALL)  
Unadulterated loathing.

(TAMARA)  
For your moods,

(CALL)  
Your school,

(JASPER)  
Your clothing.

(CALL, TAMARA)   
Let's just say - I loathe it all!

Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing.  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong.  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long!

(JASPER)  
Aaron, Tamara, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's not smarter! I don't mean to show a bias,  
But Tamara you're a martyr!

(AARON)  
Well, these things are sent to try us

(JASPER)  
Aaron, Tamara, forced to sort sand. With Callum so slow on land!  
I just want to tell you,  
I'll be your man!  
I share your...

(JASPER, TAMARA, CALL )  
Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing  
For his mood, their school, his clothing.  
Let's just say,  
We loathe it all!  
Every little trait,  
However small,  
Makes our very flesh  
Begin to crawl...

(IRON TRIO AND JASPER SINGING WITH STUDENTS)  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you!  
My pulse is rushing,  
My head is reeling.  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes...

(ALL)   
Ahhhhhh... Loathing!

(JASPER, CALLUM) (STUDENTS)  
There's a strange exhilaration (loathing)  
In such total detestation (loathing)  
It's so pure so strong! (so strong)  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I can believe it can last  
And I will be loathing (loathing...)  
For forever loathing (loathing...)  
Truly deeply  
Loathing you (loathing you!...)  
My whole life long!

(STUDENTS)   
Loathing,   
Unadulterated loathing

(CALL)  
Boo!

(JASPER SCREAMS)  
Aaaah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do you think was the first time Aaron realized he had a crush on Call? (I need to know- for the reprise) It'd be nice to have your opinions, you guys! And how would you feel about a bonus work- a Schuyler Sisters parody- 'The Rajavi Sisters' placed right around after when Tamara rekts Jasper with the pudding?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will probably be shorter so I can get them out faster, which I like (more motivating!!!!), and I'm sure y'all do too. COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE I SWEAR THEY HELP SO MUCH PLEASE. Bonus points if you caught the y'all'd've,,,, you memes


End file.
